


Jake Peralta vs. The World (... kind of)

by RubyCaspar



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffity fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, because they're aren't enough fics about Amy's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCaspar/pseuds/RubyCaspar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of weeks after Jake and Amy start dating, Jake starts bumping into Amy's brothers one by one. </p><p>Coincidence? Hey, that's JOincidence with a 'C'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake Peralta vs. The World (... kind of)

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone for Hispanic names with Anglicised nicknames for the brothers, and to this end for this particular fic I'm subscribing to the whole 'Amy's full name is Amalia' school of thought. I've been working on this story for a couple of months, but it's taken me until today to come up with a satisfactory wndi

 

Amy makes Jake wait a week before they change their Facebook statuses to 'In a Relationship'. This is because her parents are away, and if the world at large (read: the few of Amy's aunts who are also on Facebook) find out about her new relationship before her Mom does, Amy would never hear the end of it.

 

Tomas finds out though. He's Amy's second oldest brother, nine years her senior, and since he lives in Chicago they keep in touch with kind-of-weekly, mostly-unscheduled phone calls. It's three days after they'd said screw light and breezy that Tomas calls just as she's leaving her apartment to meet Jake for dinner, and she stupidly tells him not only where she's going and who she's meeting, but that yes, she and Jake are dating now.

 

She doesn't realise it was a stupid move right away.

 

" _You're dating Jake now?_ " Tomas says after a significant pause.

 

"Yeah. Don't tell Mom though," she says distractedly as she locks her door behind her. "You know what she's like about hearing things first, and she and Dad are away until Friday."

 

" _Jake? Peralta? Your partner at work?_ "

 

Amy finally picks up on his tone and frowns. "Yeah... It's okay though, it's allowed. We're the same rank so there aren't rules against-"

 

" _Yeah, that's not what I..._ " Tomas cuts her off, " _...you're finally dating Jake? Really?_ "

 

Amy pauses on the stairs. "What do you mean _finally_?"

 

" _Mimi, you talk about Jake all the time,_ " Tomas says, sounding like he's trying not to laugh. " _When you first started at the Nine-Nine we had a pool going on when the two of you would snap and start going out_."

 

Amy's face is burning, and she's just glad her brother can't see her. She clears her throat. "Well that was a waste of time because we hated each other when I first started there."

 

" _Sure you did_ ," says Tomas, even more amused.

 

Amy rolls her eyes. "So who won the pool?"

 

" _Ha! We gave up on it after a year. Way to play the long game, Mimi_."

 

"Gee, thanks."

 

Tomas laughs properly. " _Seriously, though, I'm happy for you_ ," he says. " _Can't wait to meet him finally_."

 

Amy snorts. "None of you are meeting him yet," she says derisively. "It's only been three days and I am not subjecting him to your smirks for at least three months.”

 

" _You're no fun_."

 

"So I'm told."

 

They move on to other subjects for the rest of the conversation, and Amy thinks nothing more of it.

 

Not for a couple of weeks anyway.

 

_IX IX_

 

The first time it happens, Amy chalks it up to coincidence. Naive, maybe, but really it could very easily _have_ been coincidence. Really.

 

Luis lives in Manhattan but he does come out to Brooklyn fairly often to visit college friends who live in the area (and, you know, her). So she’s only mildly surprised when Jake runs into him, and doesn’t think too much of it.

 

It helps that Luis is, like, the _least_ offensive of her brothers. He’s two years younger than Amy, works as an accountant, and volunteers with a charity that does pensioners’ tax returns for free. Most importantly, he's always been completely uninterested in Amy's love life.

 

Jake clearly doesn’t read anything nefarious into it either. He bounces into her apartment with the groceries she asked him to pick up on the way, gives her a kiss, and then shows her a selfie he took of him and her brother in the market. They’re both grinning and it makes Amy smile.

 

It’s definitely a coincidence, a nice one, and Amy texts Luis to ask if he’ll have time to swing by and see her while he's in the area ( _[sorry M ive got a bbq all day then have to get home for early start tomo- next time tho. glad i met jake, hes great]_ ) makes sandwiches for her and Jake, and forgets about it.

 

_IX IX_

 

Two nights after Jake meets Luis, Amy's home alone binging on Netflix when she gets a text from Jake, who’s at a sports bar by his place watching the basketball with Terry and Rosa. She sees from the preview that it’s a photo, and she’s smiling as she opens it. The smile fades when she sees the picture.

 

It’s a selfie, of Jake and another guy wearing matching Brooklyn Nets jerseys and making war faces at the camera. The other guy is her brother Mateo.

 

“What the hell?” Amy mutters to herself, before texting those exact words to Jake. And then to Mat as well, for good measure.

 

Jake calls her a minute later. She can hear noise from the bar in the background but it’s muted - he must have stepped outside. “ _I know right?_ ” He exclaims when she picks up. “ _Crazy! Two down, five to go_.”

 

“What is he even doing there?” She asks.

 

“ _Watching the game, duh_ ,” Jake says.

 

“He has a season ticket...”

 

“ _It’s an away game - we’re playing the Sixers tonight."_

 

 _"_ But he lives in Hell's Kitchen, why-"

 

 _"His friend from work lives near here. Relax, Ames, it’s just a coincidence._ ”

 

Amy knows it is, and snaps out of wherever it is her thoughts want to go. Of _course_ it’s a coincidence.

 

“I know, I know - sorry,” she says. “I’m glad you guys are getting along.”

 

“ _He’s awesome. I can’t believe you’ve waited this long to introduce me to your Nets-obsessed brother_.”

 

Amy huffs a laugh. “It’s not even been three weeks, Jake.”

 

“ _Details_.” There’s a pause and then, “ _it feels like longer_.”

 

Amy smiles. “Yeah, it does,” she says softly.

 

“ _I gotta go - time out’s just ended_.”

 

“Okay, see you tomorrow.”

 

“ _Bye!_ ”

 

Mat’s responded to her text by the time she hangs up.

 

_[Trying out a new bar for the game and ran into him. Crazy.]_

 

Amy shakes her head at how small the world can be, and taps out a reply.

 

_[Totally crazy. If you tell him the story about the kitten I'll tell Mom what happened with Daniela.]_

 

_[ouch. fine.]_

 

Amy smirks. She has pressure points and she knows how to use them. _[Have fun_ ] she sends to make up for the blackmail.

 

_[We will. Jake is awesome. Keep him.]_

 

Amy grins.

 

_IX IX_

 

Okay, so perhaps Amy should stop believing in coincidences when Jake runs into Carlos in a coffee shop just round the corner from Jake's apartment three days after Mateo in the sports bar. Carlos lives and works clear on the other side of the city.

 

Jake certainly decides that there's some kind of intimidation process in effect - and he thinks it's _awesome_.

 

“They’re _vetting_ me, this is hilarious,” is the first thing he says when he opens the door to her. He’d sent her yet another selfie of himself, this time with Carlos. Knowing Jake he wouldn't be happy until he had the whole set.

 

Amy waits until they’ve kissed hello to respond. “I don't think that's what this is,” she says. "It's just a crazy coincidence."

 

Jake snorts. "Sure, you go on thinking that," he said. "Meanwhile my life has become eerily similar to Scott Pilgrim's."

 

Amy frowns. "Who?"

 

Jake rolls his eyes. "It's a movie - Scott Pilgrim versus the World? This guy starts dating a girl and has to fight her seven evil exes? This is just like that except they're your brothers, and not evil, and I have to make them like me."

 

"I don't care if they like you," Amy says immediately, but the look Jake gives her clearly indicates he doesn't believe her. And yeah, she kind of is lying. She'd never once in her life let her brothers' opinions on her boyfriends dictate her relationships, but... it was Jake. She wants her brothers to like him. She wants her parents to like him. Probably more than she's ever wanted them to like anyone she's dated before, actually.

 

That was probably why she's getting so suspicious about Jake bumping into her brothers... she doesn't want him to be surprised into making a bad first impression or to be made to feel uncomfortable.

 

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because I'm downright awesome and have successfully won over three of them so far," Jake says with a grin. "I can win over the rest. I'm ready - bring it on."

 

Amy smiles fondly. "I don't think you need to worry about it - the others live pretty far away," she tells him. "It would be _insane_ if you bumped into any of them."

 

Jake cocks his head to the side and gives her an amused look. "So you're still going with 'it's a coincidence'?" He asks, before reaching out and pulling her into his arms. "I don't mind, you know. They're just being brothers."

 

Amy shakes her head. "But that's just it- they're not like that. I know you'd expect them to be protective or whatever because I'm the only girl, but honestly we've never been like that," she says. "We were always really competitive but they all know I can take care of myself - first hand, most of them."

 

Jake snorts a laugh, and Amy grins.

 

"And yeah they can be really nosy about my love life but they were never the kind to have the 'the talk' or whatever with my boyfriends, they were fine with just teasing me personally. Hell, I was with Teddy for almost a year and he only ever met three of them."

 

Jake hums. "So I'm tied with Teddy..." he says thoughtfully. "Well screw that, I want to catch them all."

 

Amy smirked. _Called it_.

 

She really does think it's a coincidence still, but she texts Carlos later that day anyway.

 

_[Carl, please tell me that you're not stalking my boyfriend.]_

 

His reply is immediate

 

_[I'm not. Coincidence I swear. I was meeting a friend]_

 

Amy breathes a sigh of relief as her phone buzzes with another text.

 

_[But he's great. Nice one Mimi.]_

 

_IX IX_

 

The next day is Saturday, and Amy's working. Jake isn't - and without him there to distract her she's powering through her paperwork. Not that she doesn't enjoy the distractions, but still - it's nice to lose herself in paperwork.

 

Jake keeps sending her Snapchats of his day (cartoons, laundry, pizza for lunch...) so she doesn't think anything of it when she gets another photo. This time it's a text not a Snapchat.

 

And it's a selfie of Jake with her oldest brother, Gabriel. The text reads: _[suck it teddy]_

 

Amy groans and texts him back. _[Did you seriously track down Gabriel so you could beat my ex?]_

 

She’s not even that surprised - it’s such a _Jake_ thing to do. The idiot. Still, Amy can't help smiling fondly to herself as she waits for his reply.

 

_[nope he was at tonys]_

 

Amy stops believing in coincidences.

 

_IX IX_

 

Amy calls her brother the moment she gets back to her apartment.  

 

"Okay Gabe what is going on?"

 

_"Hi Mimi, how are you?"_

 

He sounds way too pleased with himself, and all of Amy’s worst fears are confirmed. Her brothers are up to something.

 

"Gabriel Miguel Santiago I swear to god-"

 

_"Did you just full name me? Are you taking notes from Mom or something?"_

 

"Gabriel!"

 

Amy hears him choke back a laugh, and she can literally picture the gleeful look on his face. Gabe is the oldest of them all - eleven years older than Amy - and deals with being the oldest of eight siblings and the father of three kids by being a snarky little asshole.

 

_"So, weird coincidence- I bumped into your new boyfriend today."_

 

"You expect me to believe you just happened to be in Tony's?" Amy practically growled.

 

_"I wanted pizza."_

 

"So you decided to go to a pizza place two hours from your house?"

 

_"I just felt like a change."_

 

Amy grinds her teeth. "Funny. Just like Carlos and his coffee and Mat and the Nets game."

 

_"Are you interrogating me? Doesn't this work better in person?"_

 

"Oh I'd love to do this in person - come on round," Amy growls.

 

Gabe doesn’t bother hiding his laugh at that. " _Pass_."

 

Amy sinks down onto her couch and rests her head on her hand. "Gabe, what's going on? Why are you doing this?"

 

" _Sounds to me like it's just been a week of really crazy coincidence_ ," says Gabe airily.

 

"I am going to hurt you when I next see you. All of you."

 

" _Wouldn't that be police brutality?_ "

 

Threats hadn’t worked, and unlike Mateo _Gabe_ was entirely free of pressure points for Amy to use against him... so it was time to try sincerity.

 

"Seriously Gabe, I - I really like Jake and I don't need you guys to suddenly decide that I need protecting or whatever the hell this is, okay? Please just... stop."

 

There’s a moment’s silence on the end of the line before Gabe speaks up again. " _I'll tell them._ "

 

Amy sighs in relief. "Thank you. Give my love to the Sophie and the kids."

 

" _Will do. Say hi to Jake for me. And, you know, the pizza at Tony's was pretty good- I'll probably be back soon. Maybe I'll see him there again_."

 

Amy hangs up.

 

_IX IX_

 

A week, then two weeks goes by without anymore 'chance' encounters between Jake and her brothers, and with each day that passes Amy relaxes a bit more. She’s still not sure what the point of it was, but it seems to have stopped. Plus, her other three brothers all live significantly further away, and the idea that any of them will make a special trip to New York in order to casually, accidentally-on-purpose bump into her boyfriend is pretty farfetched.

 

It's Saturday again and neither Amy nor Jake are working, so they have plans to meet up and go to the MOMA in the afternoon (Amy had had to agree to go play laser tag with Jake in order to get him to go with her - she's actually quite looking forward to kicking his butt at it to be honest, but is pretending it will be a massive chore). However, at half past eleven Jake sends Amy a new photo and all their plans for the day are forgotten.

 

It's a selfie again, of him in his apartment. And there in the photo, crowded onto his couch with him, are all seven of Amy's brothers. They're grinning at the camera - laughing, most of them - and Jake is in the middle pulling a fake scared face.

 

The text message reads _[save me Mimi]_

 

Amy stares at her phone for a full minute, just gaping at the picture, before dropping it onto the couch next to her. She can't even remember the last time she saw all her siblings together at once, and yet there they all were, right now, in Jake's apartment.

 

 _What the hell were they_ doing _there?_

 

Jake had definitely been joking about needing saving, but... well. They really have never been the type of brothers to intimidate her boyfriends, preferring instead to just tease her in front of them, but there has to be a reason they were all there. They had to have something planned.

 

And even if they didn't, even if this is just them being curious about Jake or something, they still had no right to.. to _stalk_ him like this. To decide _for_ her that it was time for him to meet her family. That should be her decision - hers and Jake’s.

 

It isn't like Amy doesn't want them to meet Jake. It's just that there's already so much outside pressure on them - everyone at the Nine-Nine is weirdly invested in their relationship, and the goddamn Vulture is watching their every move.

 

They had no right.

 

Amy snatches up her phone again but doesn't bother replying to Jake - she shoves it in her pocket and a minute later she's out of her door and driving to his place.

 

She's half-expecting them to all be gone by the time she gets there - it's definitely the kind of douchey thing they would do - but standing outside Jake's apartment she can clearly hear the sounds of a lot of men talking pretty loudly. Then a cheer. Then a lot of laughter.

 

Amy glares at the door for a moment before raising her fist and using her ultra-firm, door-to-door interviews knock. There's a sudden silence inside and then a voice Amy recognises as Tomas’ says: "uh-oh it's the cops."

 

Cue more laughter.

 

The door swings open and Jake is there, a massive grin on his face. He steps out and pulls the door partially closed behind him. “Okay, so quick question before you begin,” he says before she can get out a word. “How spectacular is this going to be? Do I need to film it? ‘Cause my phone has like zero storage left.”

 

Amy takes her own phone out of her pocket and shoves it at Jake’s chest. “Here’s mine,” she says, causing Jake to literally _bounce_ with excitement, before she's pushing the door the rest of the way open and stomping past him.

 

“Mimi!”

 

There’s a chorus of her stupid childhood nickname, and Amy is faced with all seven of her brothers, grinning at her inanely. The seven of them are filling up every inch of Jake’s tiny apartment - Gabriel and Mateo are sitting on the end of Jake’s bed, Ignacio and Nicolas are on the sofa, Luis and Carlos are leaning against the kitchen counter, Tomas is perched on the coffee table. Everywhere Amy looks there’s another of her brothers. It’s unnerving, and makes her clench her fists at her sides. Most of them have beers in hand and are clearly having a great time - and evidently find the look of fury on Amy's face to be hilarious. Predictably, this makes Amy even angrier.

 

Amy grits her teeth in an attempt to keep from yelling. “What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” She demands.

 

It’s Gabriel who answers, from where he’s perched on the end of Jake’s bed.

 

Gabriel grins. “ _Crazy_ coincidence,” he says with a smirk. “So I’m out for a stroll in Brooklyn and who should I run into but _all of my brothers_ , also out for a stroll…”

 

They’re basically all sniggering by this point.

 

“...and so we all thought ‘if only our dear sister were here too’ but none of us had any battery left on our cellphones…” says Mat. He’s leaning back against the wall next to Jake’s sofa, a bottle of beer in one hand. He starts choking on silent laughter on the word _cellphones_ and looks away.

 

“So we decide to go into the apartment block next to us, to see if some kind soul will let us use their phone, and you’ll never believe it but the _very first door we tried_ was your _boyfriend’s_!” Finishes Gabriel smoothly. He shakes his head, grinning. “I mean, what are the odds?”

 

The sniggers turn to full-blown laughter, and even Gabriel loses it at the sight of pure fury on Amy’s face. Amy stares at the wall above Jake’s bed for a few moments, clenching her fists so hard her nails dig into her palms, taking deep breaths and trying to control her anger. She wasn’t going to get anywhere by yelling at them… though that didn’t mean she wasn’t willing to try it.

 

“I repeat: what are you _doing here_?” She demands once the laughter dies down a bit.

 

“We just told you,” Mat says in an overly-innocent tone.

 

Amy grits her teeth again. “Seriously, what the _hell_ is going on?”

 

Tomas gets to his feet, sidles up next to Amy and puts an arm around her shoulders. “Really, Mimi, there’s no need to be so suspicious,” he says. “Sometimes seven cellphones die at once. It’s just one of those things.”

 

Her brothers are laughing again, and Amy is done with being reasonable. Quick as a flash, she grabs hold of Tomas’ hand on her shoulder and twists out from under his arm, pulling it up and across his back as she does so, pinning his wrist to his shoulder blade. Tomas cries out in pain and buckles at the knees, and Amy glares round at the rest of her brothers, who have all finally stopped laughing.

 

“Take this as a reminder that I can, and will, _kick your asses_ if you don’t start telling me what’s going on right now,” she practically growls. Six pairs of wide eyes stare back at her, and Amy presses down ever-so-slightly on Tomas’ wrist. He yelps.

 

“Tommy?” She says sweetly.

 

“Jesus - we just - _ow_ \- we just wanted to meet him okay?”  

 

Okay, so maybe it isn't some intimidation thing. It doesn't make Amy feel much better about the situation.

 

“That is not good enough,” she says flatly. “I don't care that you _wanted to meet him_ \- you wait until _I_ decide to introduce him. Like any normal person would.”

 

She lets Tomas go, and glares round at the rest of them. “What is wrong with you?!”

 

Tomas turns to face her, rubbing his shoulder.

 

“You said you wouldn't let us meet him,” he says defiantly, though he takes a few hasty steps back from her as he says it.

 

Amy is genuinely confused for a moment - when had she ever said that? None of them had even asked her about meeting him, the only time she'd said anything about Jake was when she'd called to yell at Gabe and that time ages ago when Tomas… oh.

 

Amy throws up her hands in frustration. “That was three days into the relationship, and I made a joke that I wanted to keep you away from him. A joke!” God her brothers are morons. “Of course I was going to let you meet him eventually!”

 

“Yeah but you've always been cagey about us meeting your boyfriends,” says Luis.

 

Amy frowns. “What? No I haven't.”

 

“Well maybe not _cagey_ but you never go out of your way to introduce us,” Luis amends.

 

Amy folds her arms. “Well you've never gone out of your way to be _introduced_ ,” she argues. “You've never _cared_ before.” She glares round at them all again. “Why do you care now? What’s changed?” She demands.

 

“Jake is different,” says Gabriel after a moment.

 

Amy’s anger reaches its peak and she takes a threatening step towards Gabriel, who leans back. “There’s _nothing_ wrong with-”

 

“We’re not saying that there’s something wrong with him - it’s the opposite,” Mateo says quickly, holding up his hands. Amy turns to look at him, her head practically swimming with confusion.

 

“I don’t-”

 

Carlos shifts forward on the sofa. “We've listened to you talking about him for years and years and we've always known you two would start dating,” he says.

 

“And from the way you talked about him we always knew that when you did get together it would be really serious,” adds Ignacio.

 

There’s a moment’s silence, and then Gabriel stands up and gives her a smile that actually seems genuine. “We care, Amy, because you obviously love Jake and we’re happy for you that you’ve found the one, and we want to welcome him to the family,” he says.

 

Okay so that was… it’s kind of sweet. And probably right. But Amy isn’t about to be entirely swayed from her anger - they were still way out of line. She swallows down the sudden lump in her throat. “You don’t get to decide that,” she says flatly.

 

There's a noise behind Amy, and she looks over her shoulder to see that Jake is still standing in the doorway watching everything. _Recording_ everything, since he’s holding her phone up. Amy had forgotten he was even there, she'd been so caught up in taking her brothers to task, but he is, and now he's avoiding eye contact, dropping his attention to the phone in his hand and no longer grinning.

 

Amy feels an uneasy rolling in her stomach as she thinks back over her exchange with Gabe just then:

 

_We’re happy for you that you’ve found the one and we want to welcome him to the family._

 

_You don't get to decide that._

 

She'd meant that they didn't get to decide when it was the right time to ‘welcome’ him, not that he wasn't going to be part of the… not that she didn't… Jake knew that, right? Amy can tell just by the look on his face that he doesn't, and the uneasiness in her stomach gets worse. They’ve never said it. There’d been a few times when it had been all _but_ said, and they’d looked at each other and it was basically like it was out there, you know, but now she’d said that to Gabe and Jake is clearly taking it completely the wrong way...

 

“Jake-”

 

Jake looks back up at her then, a completely false smile on his face. “Are you gonna take one of them down? ‘Cause the light’s best by the window…”

 

There are a couple of quiet laughs from her brothers, but Amy winces at the forced levity in his voice. Decision made, she marches over to him, grabs his wrist and opens the door.

 

“I need to talk to you,” she says, tugging him out into the corridor. She sticks her head back round the door and glares at her brothers again. “I'm not finished with you guys,” she warns them before closing the door.

 

Amy turns to face him. “Jake-”

 

“I'm sorry, I should have called you right away - I shouldn't have let them all in,” he says immediately, cutting her off. He looks away. “I know it made you uncomfortable, me meeting them-”

 

“But only because I didn't want them to make _you_ uncomfortable,” Amy says. “And because they're being jackasses about it.”

 

Jake smiles a little at that, but doesn’t look at her. “I don't have an actual problem with you meeting my brothers,” Amy says, reaching out and touching his arm. “You know that right?”

 

Jake looks up but still isn’t quite meeting her eye, and Amy tightens her grip on his arm. “I know you wanted to wait until I met them-”

 

Amy lets out a frustrated sigh. “Well yeah, when I first spoke to Tomas about it and we'd barely even started dating…” she says, rolling her eyes. “But not now…”

 

Jake shuffles his feet a little. “It's still only been six weeks,” he says.

 

It’s like he’s trying to talk his way into feeling okay about feeling bad about what she said… and Amy hates it, because she didn’t _mean_ it like that, and she doesn’t want Jake to feel bad about them at _all_.

 

Jake’s words trigger a memory for Amy, and she squeezes his arm again. “It feels like longer,” she says.

 

He looks at her properly then, so she knows he caught the reference. And when she smiles, he smiles back.

 

Amy clears her throat. “About what Gabe said…”

 

Jake immediately looks away again. “It was just… he's just a big brother,” he says flippantly before looking back up and shrugging with a forced smile. “I hear they're like that.”

 

“Yeah,” says Amy. She pauses, not so much to psych herself up as to, well, savour the moment. So many big moments come without warning, but she can tell that this one’s going to be pretty huge.

 

“He's always known me really well,” she says. “It's super annoying.”

 

It takes Jake a moment, but she sees on his face when he realises what she’s saying. His eyes clear and he starts to smile that stupidly fond, awestruck smile he seems to reserve for only her. “Really?”

 

Amy nods, starting to grin. “Yeah.”

 

“You…”

 

Amy slides the hand on his arm up to his shoulder. “I love you,” she says firmly.

 

Jake wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in for a kiss, and Amy can feel him smiling against her lips. It makes her laugh.

 

“I love you too,” Jake whispers as her laughter dies down. He rests his forehead against hers and they just grin like fools for a few moments, before Jake lifts up his free hand into the air.

 

“Okay wave to the camera,” he says.

 

It actually takes Amy a couple of seconds to work out what’s going on. At first she thinks he’s doing a selfie - which, honestly, it would be just like him - but then she sees that it’s _her_ phone he’s using, and that he’s holding it backwards instead of on the selfie mode, and she gasps.

 

“You’re still filming?!” She exclaims. “Oh my god delete that!” She makes a lunge for the phone but Jake holds it out of her reach, laughing and pointing the lens straight at them from above.

 

“Are you kidding? I’m keeping this forever,” he says. “I’m gonna play it at our wedding.”

 

Amy feels Jake freeze - he clearly hadn’t planned on saying that. She freezes too, just for a moment, but then feels nothing but warmth and a kind of giddy excitement, and she gives up on trying to get the phone and wraps her arms around Jake’s waist instead, smiling up at him.

 

“Right after Charles’ speech about farmyard animals?” She suggests.  

 

Jake relaxes and gives her that smile again. “Exactly.” He turns off the camera on the phone and drops it into her jacket pocket as he wraps his arms around her back and bends his head to kiss her again.

 

They’re interrupted by a pounding on the door from inside Jake’s apartment.

 

“Are you guys still out there?” Comes Tomas’ muffled voice.

 

Jake laughs, and Amy drops her head forward to rest on his shoulder. “Urgh, they’re so annoying,” she breathes. The door starts to open - cautiously - and Amy lets go of Jake and raises an eyebrow at her brother. “What?”

 

Tomas swings the door fully open and Amy sees that all of her brothers are now standing in a cluster just inside the apartment. She fully expects that at least a few of them had been actively trying to listen to what was going on, but it’s not enough to ruin her elation. She does try to keep up a glare though, for the look of the thing.  

 

Gabriel grins at them. “If you two lovebirds have _quite_ finished, I thought I should let you know that we’re planning on going down to Mom and Dad’s, since when was the last time we were all in New York together,” he says. “So do you want to come, give Jake the proper baptism of fire?”

 

Amy looks up at Jake, and though his eyes are wide he smiles and gives her a half shrug, and she reaches down to squeeze his hand reassuringly. “Sure,” she says, and Jake squeezes back.

 

Gabriel’s smirking like he’s about to make a joke, but Amy gets there first. “It will be fun to watch you guys try to explain to Mom why you’ve all met Jake before her…”

 

She really enjoys seeing the look of horror on her brothers’ faces. In fact, she kind of wishes Jake was still filming.

 

_IX IX_

 

Jake has zero chill, and ends up showing the video to the entire precinct on Monday morning. There’s a whole section where you can only see the floor and a bit of Jake and Amy’s feet, but it kind of works… the internet certainly thinks so anyway, because when Gina posts it across her social media accounts with the title ‘God what dorks’, it goes viral. The first couple of comments on the Buzzfeed article about the video (‘Badass Lady Starts Chewing Out Her Brothers Before Hitting Us All In The Feels’) are about how the whole thing is an obvious set up, but the third comment is simply “Relationship goals” and honestly, Amy thinks that’s just about right.

 

THE END.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
